cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
John Glover
John Glover (1944 - ) Film Deaths: *''The Evil That Men Do'' (1984) [Paul Briggs]: Shot to death in a diner by Charles Bronson. *''An Early Frost'' (1985) [Victor Diamato]: Dies of AIDS related complications. *''52 Pick-Up[[52 Pick-Up (1986)| '(1986)]] [Alan Raimy]: Killed in an explosion when Roy Scheider sets off a bomb planted in his car after locking him in said vehicle. *Masquerade (1988)'' Gateworth:'' Shot repeatedly in the stomach and chest/throat by Rob Lowe, after Rob double-crosses John in a plot to kill Meg Tilly. *El Diablo (1990) Preacher:'' Shot to death by one of Robert Beltran's henchmen. *''What Ever Happened to Baby Jane?'' (1991) Billy: Stabbed in the stomach with a trophy blade by Vanessa Redgrave. *In The Mouth Of Madness (1994)'' [Saperstein]: Killed along with all most all of the hospital patients and staff when the Old Ones attack the asylum Sam Neill is in (we only see blood and limbs flying through Sam's cell window). *Automatic (1995)' [''Goddard Marx]: Electrocuted when one of Oliver Gruner's androids throws him onto a console at the end of a fight. *''Night of the Running Man'' (1995) [Derek Mills]: Shot in the chest, then in the neck, by Scott Glenn, when Scott double-crosses John while they're holding Janet Gunn and Andrew McCarthy hostage (his body is later seen along with Scott as Andrew sets their car on fire). *''Batman & Robin'' (1997) [Dr. Jason Woodrue]: Poisoned by Uma Thurman when she kisses him with her venomous lips (his body is later seen when she sets his labratory on fire). *''Payback'' (1999) [Phil]: Killed in an explosion (along with George O'Mara, Ed Pfeifer, Michael Chinn and David Tweet) when Mel Gibson pierces their car gas tank then ignites the spilled fuel with a cigarette. TV Deaths: *''Moving Target'' (1988; TV Movie) '[''Dobbins]: Stabbed repeatedly in the chest/stomach and neck by Jack Wagner while sitting in an airport terminal (who makes it look like Jason Bateman killed him). His body is later seen when Jason returns and finds him dead. *Tales from the Crypt: Undertaking Palor (1991) [Undertaker Sebastian Esbrook]: Stabbed/impaled on a probe/hypodermic needle/syringe connected to a running embalming machine (which drains out his insides) after Jason Marsden shoves him onto it while John is about to shoot Scott Fults, Aron Eisenberg, and Jonathan Ke Quan. *Dead by Midnight (1997; TV Movie)' [''Dr. Armond Drake/Ben Hamill]: Killed by Timothy Hutton as John tries to kill Yvonne Zima. *''Medusa's Child'' (1997; TV Movie) [Rogers Henry]: Commits suicide by shooting himself as the military arrive. *''Smallville: Descent'' (2008)'' Luthor:'' Pushed out of a high window in his office by his son (Michael Rosenbaum). *''Numbers: Trouble in Chinatown'' (2009)'' Kraft:'' Killed by a hit and run driver in a parking lot. *''Smallville: Series Finale'' (2011)'' Luthor-Earth 2:'' Shot in the chest by Cassidy Freedman. His heart is then ripped out by Darkseid and then placed in Michael Rosenbaum. His corpse is then destroyed when used as a vessel against Tom Welling. Glover, John Glover, John Glover, John Glover, John Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by AIDS Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by defenestration Category:Death scenes by vehicular homicide Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by burning Category:LGBT actors and actresses Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Actors who died in John Carpenter movies Category:People who died in a Superman film or TV series Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Actors who died in Joel Schumacher Movies Category:Death scenes by blood loss